Breathe
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Everyone thought they knew the reason Regulus Black was killed, but no one knew the real reason. The real reason he back out from Voldemort, it wasn't because he got in too far, it was because he met someone. That someone was what kept him going till he took his last breath.
1. Chapter 1

_**Breathe**_

_**Summary: Everyone thought they knew the reason Regulus Black was killed, but no one knew the real reason. The real reason he back out from Voldemort, it wasn't because he got in too far, it was because he met someone. That someone was what kept him going till he took his last breath.**_

_**Crossover: Harry Potter/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi/Regulus Black**_

_**Rating:M**_

_**This fic is inspired by Breathe by Superchick. Go take a listen! ^^**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Everyone thought they knew what really happened to Regulus Black, but they didn't. No one but one person knew what happened to him.

Only one person, who was the closest to Regulus, knew how and why he died. They all thought he got in too deep with the Death Eaters, and it became too much. They said Regulus tried to back out and get away from Voldemort.

Some of that was true, but not all of it.

Regulus did try back out of the Death Eaters, but not because he was in too deep with them. The reason was because he fell in love.

Regulus Black fell in love with someone he wasn't meant to have.

The woman the Dark Lord wanted for her power, but also a woman who hated the Dark Lord. She wanted nothing to do with him and fought her way to freedom.

Regulus had been in charge of guarding her, and while doing so the two fell in love. They both knew that if the Dark Lord found out it would be only Regulus's death.

Regulus wouldn't back down though, he fought for her. The woman and him both escaped, but the happiness only lasted so long and ended in blood.

The Dark Lord, in his anger, put the woman into a deep slumber freezing her until he got over his anger or thought of a way to bind her to him... and not long after she was put into the sleep the Dark Lord fell because of a fifteen month old baby.

And this is where our story starts, in the depths of the Black Family Library. In a journal, found by a young boy.

This journal would change the course of the war that was coming. All they needed to do was find where this woman was.

Where was one Kagome Higurashi?

* * *

_**Yuki Note: This chapter is short, because it is an introduction on what is going on. The next chapter is longer. So don't worry! XD**_

_**Read and Review and tell me what you think! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Breathe**_

_**Summary: Everyone thought they knew the reason Regulus Black was killed, but no one knew the real reason. The real reason he back out from Voldemort, it wasn't because he got in too far, it was because he met someone. That someone was what kept him going till he took his last breath.**_

_**Crossover: Harry Potter/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi/Regulus Black**_

_**Rating:M**_

_**This fic is inspired by Breathe by Superchick. Go take a listen! ^^**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Harry Potter sighed as he listened to Hermione and Ron fight again. His green eyes looked at his two friends before he silently made his way to the Library, no one would expect him to be there. He could hide out there, be it just for a little while.

Being in the house was alright but right now he was mad at almost everyone because no one was telling him what was going on. He didn't like not knowing what was going in his own life. He had a right to know! He wasn't a child!

He glared at the books as he sighed, he might as well find something to read. It wasn't like there was much else to do right now. The adults were having an Order meeting and the teens weren't aloud to be there.

The others were all doing something, and Ron and Hermione were fighting...still. They could go on for hours fighting it seems.

Running his fingers over the spines of the book he stopped at a dark black book with gold designs on it.

It was one of the only books that had some color or it. Harry grabbed the book and held it. It wasn't a terribly thick book but it was thick enough to make him think about putting it back on the shelf.

Looking back at the other books on the shelves he decided to stick with the one he had in his hands.

Opening the book Harry blinked and read the cursive on the first page.

_**The Journal of Regulus Arcturus Black. **_

Harry frowned while thinking,_ 'Who is Regulus Black?'_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I hope you all liked the second chapter, things are going to progress in the next two chapters. It is going to get there eventally. I just need to set the story with Harry and what is going on with him and the Order. **_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Read and Review! Tell me what you think! **_


End file.
